


Экзар

by JellaMontel



Series: Экзар Кан [2]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, сопли с сахаром
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Великого Храма". Дух Темного Лорда и Мастер джедай - им было так хорошо вместе, но ситх не захотел довольствоваться малым...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экзар

**Author's Note:**

> Кошмарное ООС, любофф, сюсю-мусю, смерть героя. Аффтар до сих пор не понимает, как ухитрился такое написать, а перечитывать вообще побоялся. Но все равно вешает, ага. :)

 - Иди ко мне, Экзар Кан.  
Мой мальчик зовет меня почти каждую ночь. А когда он не зовет, я прихожу к нему сам. Славный маленький джедай вовсе не прочь быть разбуженным, если я бужу его поцелуями. И на ласки мои он отвечает нежно и пылко, ведь ему не важно, что я - древний ситхский дух.  
Я люблю его, и нам хорошо вместе. Мы могли бы быть счастливы...  
Но есть одно препятствие. Я лишен тела.  
Оно было когда-то. Красивое, сильное, тренированное... Я лишился его четыре тысячи лет назад. А то, что я создаю для любви - эфемерно. Его хватает, чтобы наслаждаться друг другом, но как только я ослабляю контроль, оно исчезает. И я не могу держать его долго.  
Люк уверяет меня, что ему это безразлично. Может быть, он и сам в это верит. Но я помню, какое горькое разочарование было в его глазах, когда я в первый раз растворился, утомленный проявлением страсти.  
Я все объяснил... Люк не обиделся, конечно, но с тех пор я остаюсь с ним, пока он не засыпает. Я трачу много сил, но малыш того стоит. Когда он лежит в моих объятиях, положив голову мне на плечо, я счастлив, как не бывал и при жизни. Я перебираю его пушистые светлые волосы, целую чуть вздернутый носик и шепчу ласковые глупости...  
Услышь их мой прежний любовник, он смеялся бы до слез.  
Прежний... Да, мой последний возлюбленный, Улик. Почему-то он все чаще вспоминается мне, когда я смотрю на Люка. Отчего? Сила знает...

Сегодня я вновь наблюдаю, как Люк работает с учениками. Забавно. Ему бы воспитателем пойти в детский сад - дети бы в нем души не чаяли. А эти, взрослые, понимают его со скрипом... Но мой милый как-то ухитряется все же объяснять им, что от них надо. И терпения у него хватает.  
Улик бы в такой компании давно психовал.  
Опять Улик. Почему, почему? Они ведь совсем не похожи, ни внешне, ни внутренне, почему я его вспоминаю?..  
Воинственный, страстный, горячий, Улик делал стойку на каждую мало-мальски приличную бабу. Сила, как я смеялся, когда он влип из-за Алимы! Правда, пришлось его спасать... Зато когда парень влип из-за Номи, мне стало не до смеху.  
Он сам плохо кончил, да вдобавок погубил меня. Знали, знали джедаи, что не смогу я с ним воевать...  
И не смог. Проиграл. И лишился тела. Много лет я мирился с этим, но сейчас, когда у меня вновь есть любовник, более всего я хочу вернуть себе материальность. Собственное тело я не восстановлю - не с моими ресурсами, ведь резервы я за века почти исчерпал. Но я же могу занять и чужое...

* * *

Так и вышло, что я вплотную занялся Академией и ее студентами. Двенадцать существ, в том числе три женщины и одна самка незнакомой мне расы. Из оставшихся мне подходили пятеро - вполне достаточно, чтобы как следует повыбирать.  
Ганторис, сильный и молодой, был наилучшим кандидатом. И совсем не сложно оказалось заманить его на свою сторону - бывший колониальный вождь был весьма охоч до Силы и власти. Такому показать пару трюков, пообещать могущество - и он ваш с потрохами.  
Только характер у этого типа оказался отвратительным. Он начал проявлять самое мерзкое высокомерие по отношению к законному Мастеру, едва научившись тому, что Люк еще не успел преподать. И напал на моего любимого, как только собрал собственный меч.  
Почему я не подумал о том, что Ганторис может это сделать?  
И почему не сообразил, что Люк будет, мягко говоря, недоволен, если узнает, что я делаю с его учениками? А догадался он сразу - в отличие от меня, старого идиота, малыш далеко не дурак...

 - Мать твою, Экзар, это твоя работа?! Ты подсунул ему чертежи лазерного меча?  
Он был такой хорошенький, когда сердился...  
 - Солнышко мое, я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, что ты будешь делать.  
 - И..?  
 - И ты просто очарователен с мечом в руках.  
Люк зарделся, потупив взор - нечасто он слышал комплименты. Ой как нечасто... Бедный мой мальчик, а ведь я нисколько не преувеличил. В порыве нежности я обнял его за плечи.  
 - Он ведь не ранил тебя, нет?  
 - Нет, конечно, - Люк взмахнул пушистыми ресницами, вновь поднимая на меня глаза. Синие-синие.  
 - Вот и славно, - я поцеловал его. Потом еще раз. И еще. - Иди ко мне, родной.

А днем позже Ганторис вновь взбрыкнул на своем пути к Темной стороне. Я же успел позабыть, как это - иметь сильного ученика, и перестарался с попытками его разозлить.  
Тьма жестока с теми, кто не умеет ее контролировать. Ярость Ганториса вылилась шквалом энергии, испепелившим его в мгновение ока, и не в моих силах было этому помешать. Я сам еле унес ноги... и едва успел локализовать выброс Силы, пока он не уничтожил весь Храм.  
 _Это_ происшествие мне уже не удалось так просто замять.  
Я вообще ничего не смог объяснить Люку. Шок, который он испытал при виде обугленного трупа ученика, был слишком силен. А я не мог появиться и успокоить его в тот момент. На следующую ночь я пришел к нему, готовый к скандалу.  
Люк лежал в постели без сна, глядя в темноту кельи. Я сел на койку, не зная, что теперь сказать или сделать.  
 - Зачем ты его убил? - безжизненно спросил меня возлюбленный, не поворачивая головы.  
 - Я не...  
 - Не считай меня идиотом. Я и так жалею, что поверил твоим словам в прошлый раз.  
Лучше бы он на меня наорал.  
 - Люк, я правда этого не хотел.  
 - А чего ты хотел? - горько спросил он.  
И что я мог ответить? Пришлось бы объяснять все с самого начала, а я вообще не привык оправдываться...  
 - Я... я пока не готов рассказать тебе. Ты согласишься немного подождать?  
 - Подождать? И сколько? До тех пор, пока ты не зажаришь мне еще одного ученика?!  
Умеет же он выбирать выражения...  
 - Люк, ну зачем так...  
 - Это ты мне скажи, зачем, ситх проклятый! - вдруг взорвался он, вскакивая с кровати и бесцеремонно проходя сквозь меня. Потом вернулся обратно. - Чем тебе Ганторис мешал?  
 - И дался тебе этот Ганторис! Мы просто повздорили, и он психанул - его собственный гнев убил, а не я!  
Глаза моего любимого нехорошо потемнели.  
 - То есть ты признаешь, что приходил к нему среди ночи... И явно не в первый раз...  
 _Сила Великая, что я ляпнул!.._  
 - Я... это... Это не то, что ты думаешь, Люк, клянусь! Я люблю только тебя!  
 - Экзар Кан, ты - сволочь. Пошел вон из моей спальни.

Это продолжалось несколько недель. Я смиренно приползал к нему, прося вернуть доступ к телу, а Люк раз за разом меня выгонял. Я терпел это и сам себе удивлялся. Я же ситх! Лорд ситх! И почему-то я подчиняюсь воле капризного джедайского мальчишки...  
Наконец я не выдержал и попытался преодолеть сопротивление Люка делом, а не словами. Опрокинул его на койку, прижал своим телом, не давая подняться.  
 - Я больше не могу. Я с ума сойду. Люк, я тебя хочу.  
 - Иди к ситхам, - он попытался оттолкнуть меня, отвернул голову, не позволяя себя поцеловать.  
 - Не пойду.  
 - А здесь ты ничего не добьешься. - Люк все-таки извернулся, высвободил одну руку и потянул на себя край одеяла, заматываясь в него с головой. Только одеяло для бестелесного духа - не помеха... Я вытянулся на койке, просочившись сквозь ткань, и прижался к каждому сантиметру такого желанного тела, и заставил его почувствовать мое прикосновение.  
 - Маленький, ну перестань вредничать, - нежно прошептал я ему на ушко. - Это же я...  
В следующий момент он отшвырнул меня вместе с одеялом, повернулся и с размаху залепил мне пощечину - виртуальную, но тем сильнее был удар. Астральные когти Люка до "крови" расцарапали мне "лицо", вызвав жуткую боль.  
И гнев. Да как он посмел?! _Он_. Мой мальчик. Мой маленький джедай, который теперь рухнул на койку, задыхаясь от сдерживаемых слез...  
Ярость исчезла, а боль осталась. _Это же не Улик. Он не воин. Он такой ранимый и хрупкий..._ Я присел рядом с койкой, не зная, как успокоить любимого. Положил ладонь ему на спину, и Люк дернулся, как от удара.  
 - Уходи...  
 - Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я виноват.  
 - Уходи.  
Я тихо растворился в воздухе. Но не ушел. Какая разница, где находиться моему сознанию? Я остался рядом и стоял, залечивая "царапины", и смотрел на своего такого упрямого, такого до невозможности принципиального джедая.  
А он, убежденный в моем отсутствии, наконец-то дал волю слезам. Расплакался почти совсем по-детски... Но слишком горько, негромко всхлипывая в подушку, пряча свою боль так, чтобы ненароком не дать почувствовать ее ученикам.  
Осторожность это? Гордость? Знать бы... Я знал только, что попытайся я подойти к Люку сейчас, вновь получил бы по мозгам.  
Но уходить все равно не хотелось. Я ждал почти до самого утра, зато на рассвете наконец-то получил свое, когда мой мальчик забылся тяжелым беспокойным сном. И во сне же, тихо и жалобно, прошептал:  
 - Вернись ко мне, Экзар... Зачем ты такой... Я не могу без тебя... - он повернулся со вздохом, откидывая одеяло, словно приглашая - и его губы раскрылись для поцелуя, едва я коснулся их, а тело послушно ответило на ласки...  
Слишком послушно, словно не имея своей воли.  
Ну конечно... Он был слишком измучен. И слишком крепко спал, чтобы понять, что я делаю с ним, вот так сразу. А я вдруг осознал, что не хочу, чтобы он просыпался.  
Только не сейчас. Не в момент, когда его тело, лишенное привычного контроля, реагирует, как того хочет душа. Мы так беспомощны во сне - и Люк, впервые за долгое время, был сейчас в моей власти.  
Мой любимый. Мой маленький джедай, доверчивый, нежный и ласковый...  
Полностью - _мой_.  
Я оставил материальный мир в покое и вошел в чужой сон. Придал своей сущности подобие формы в этом изменчивом, расплывчато-нереальном пространстве, и позвал Люка.  
 - Экзар? - откликнулся он почти сразу.  
 - Мальчик мой... - я потянулся к нему, окутал своими чувствами - любовью, тоской, желанием обладать им - и он ответил, принимая меня и возвращая многократно умноженную страсть. Любиться, не имея тел, слишком странно, и я собрался, прижался к нему в реальности, вошел...  
Да, я имел его спящего, но зато там, где слились наши души, дал много больше, чем он здесь мог бы взять - по крайней мере, от такого меня.  
Но если бы мы были во плоти оба!..  
 _Мы будем._  
Я поклялся, что добьюсь своего - а теперь понял заодно, как сделать, чтобы любимый не помешал мне, когда мои действия вновь возмутят его чувства джедая.  
Конечно, материальное тело здесь - это главное. Но до того, как я его получу, нужно подержать Люка там, у меня. В мире снов он влюблен и покорен, а в реальности бестелесных душ поймет заодно, почему я так стремлюсь вернуться назад.  
Я отделю душу Люка от тела, и сделаю это... прямо сейчас!  
Сейчас, потому что на Явин только что прибыл - а точнее, вернулся - Кип Даррон.

Кип был моей второй попыткой. Не лучший выбор, надо сказать - юнец оказался слишком силен, чтобы занять его тело против желания хозяина, и оставался слишком своенравным пока, чтобы добровольно его отдать. Но теперь Сила Кипа была мне только на руку.  
Я позволил Люку проснуться, пока Даррон возился с Сокрушителем Солнц, и не смог сдержать усмешки, когда он помчался на крышу, не успев даже разобраться в происходящем. Несмотря на упрямство и капризы, временами мой милый бывает очаровательно управляем... Так же, как и Кип - чуть-чуть препирательств с Люком, обещание поддержки от меня и парень полез в драку.  
Отлично!  
Я уже почти видел, как все пройдет. Кип мощно, но аккуратно оттянет на себя энергию моего джедая, оголяя его защиту. Так же аккуратно я извлеку его из телесной оболочки и, успокоив слегка, оставлю наедине с собой. Очень скоро, в полной мере осознав бессилие и одиночество мира мертвых, Люк кинется ко мне со словами прощения и понимания, и мы вместе будем подбирать мне тело, прерывая работу лишь для любви. А потом, оживший и полный сил, я верну душу Люка на место, и он возвратится к жизни, проснувшись в моих объятиях - о чем я всегда мечтал...  
Увы, все получилось не так.  
Совсем.  
Я знал, что Люк не воин. Знал, что он не захочет сражаться. Но я даже не представлял, что навязанный ему поединок обернется таким кошмаром для _меня_.  
Потому что это было не сражение. Разбуженный после страстной ночи, растерянный, ничего не понимающий, Люк оказался почти беспомощен. Кип подавил его сразу - и был при этом так груб и неловок, что разделение из быстрой и чистой процедуры превратилось в форменное истязание.  
Я мог лишь наблюдать за ними и ужасаться.  
 _Что с тобой, Люк? Где твоя Сила? Я же знаю тебя, знаю, на что способны твое тело и разум... Ты можешь достать Кипа одним прыжком, можешь убить взмахом руки - почему ты не нападаешь?  
Да, да, тебе жаль этого щенка... Почему, твою мать, ты хотя бы не защищаешься?!_  
Но Люк совсем лишился воли к сопротивлению, увидев, что это я - я, так жарко любивший его часом раньше - теперь управляю Кипом и этой атакой. А я должен был сделать то, что задумал. И быстро, чтобы не затягивать мучения моего мальчика.  
Я сфокусировал Силу, перенаправил ее поток... Нашел нити жизни, связывающие душу и тело, выбрал нужные, собрал в перекрученный узел... И крик Люка, жуткий, отчаянный, наконец оборвался затихающим стоном, а сам он бессильно осел на камнях.  
Но тело - теперь лишь пустая оболочка - меня не интересовало. Я метнулся к возникшему в этот миг призраку, желая все объяснить, успокоить его, обнять... Я не успел. Едва прошептав: "Экзар, что ты?.." - он потерял сознание.  
И исчез. Растворился в эфире, туманом просочился меж моих пальцев.  
 _Люк?!_  
Сила Великая, что я наделал!  
И... неужели малыш чувствовал нечто похожее, когда у него на глазах точно так же исчезал я?..  
Неважно. И то, что Кип, потрясенный "своим" деянием, бросился прочь по трапу украденного корабля - тоже неважно.  
Важно, что Люк еще дышит.  
Он выдержал разделение. Тело живо. И душа - я напряженно просеивал раз за разом эфир - тоже жива. Слабым-слабым облаком она окутывает свою материальную часть, не имея пути, чтобы вернуться, и сознания, чтобы собраться и существовать отдельно, как я. Но это не страшно.  
Пройдет сколько-то времени, и он очнется. Мой мальчик сильный, его не так просто убить... Я подожду, пока Люк отойдет от шока, а потом подтолкну его, взбаламутив чем-нибудь Силу - и все будет в порядке.  
Я подожду...

* * *

Я дождался. Оставленный без присмотра, Кип взорвал солнце Кариды. Мальчишка не стал мелочиться, и грандиозное возмущение в Силе, сопроводившее гибель планеты, потрясло даже меня. Но что оно сделало с Люком...  
С момента своего пробуждения здесь, в мире духов, Люк не улыбнулся мне ни разу. Я нашел его, хотел объясниться - но он больше не верил моим словам. Ведь это были слова ситха - а мой мальчик судил теперь, как джедай, и не желал меня слушать.  
Зато он рвался назад. К жизни, к своему лежащему в коме телу, к оставшимся без наставника ученикам... Но ученики и без него неплохо справлялись. Глупые и пассивные, как казалось мне раньше, они вдруг развили бурную деятельность по спасению Мастера.  
Они вычислили Кипа, хотя это-то как раз было легко. Но на меня они вышли тоже - я забыл, что нужно скрываться. Они даже дозвались до Люка - и поняли, что он не сможет вернуться к жизни против моего желания. Он сам же им это и сказал...  
Теперь все студенты его игрушечной Академии собрались, чтобы убить меня, и - я до сих пор не могу поверить! - похоже, что дюжины недоучек для этого достаточно...  
Потому что я растратил слишком много сил. А мне, призраку, их нечем восполнить. Нет тела, чтобы подключиться к живой Силе напрямую, нет верных массасси, чтобы выкачать энергию у них, нет ученика, у которого Силу можно занять.  
Нет даже любимого...  
 - _Люк, я ведь делал все это из-за тебя!_ \- кричу я. Это все, что я сейчас могу - меня уже убивают... - Малыш, я же израсходовал все ресурсы, чтобы быть с тобой рядом, чтобы любить тебя во плоти, я так хотел снова жить - а ты оттолкнул меня...  
Может быть, мне не стоило пытаться уничтожить твое тело? Но это ведь от отчаяния... Что мне еще оставалось, как еще было привлечь твое внимание?! Ты ведь не отвечаешь, не смотришь на меня, не появляешься рядом... Наверное, ты и сейчас меня не слышишь...  
Или же...  
 _Люк, ты..?_  
Нет. Нет, только не это... Но ты слишком джедай.  
Ты не можешь забыть о своем извечном "долге", ты не можешь переступить его границы даже ради любви. И твоей способности прощать тоже наступил предел - хотя я не знаю, когда. И, наверное, уже не узнаю.  
Ну и не надо.  
Зато сейчас, когда ты встал в круге Силы, вместе с учениками готовый сражаться, я понял, почему в твоих чертах мне всегда виделся Улик. Да, ты не воин, мой маленький джедай. Но мне не следовало забывать, что все джедаи умеют убивать.  
А ты, мой милый ласковый мальчик, никогда не позволишь мне решать за себя.  
Я сам все испортил. Пусть. Потоки Силы уже рвут мою сущность, но я вижу в твоих глазах слезы и знаю, что ты тоже меня любил.  
Да, Люк. И ты, и Улик...

 

2005 © Jella Montel


End file.
